<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈德】后来的我们 by XuYing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139448">【德哈德】后来的我们</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing'>XuYing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>只期待后来的你能快乐……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德哈德】后来的我们</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>开放式结局，一定意义上HE，同样也是一定意义上的BE，两人还是没说开。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  与伏地魔的战争正式落下帷幕。</p>
<p>    由于战争时学生们几乎都没好好上过几天课，麦格校长决定所有的学生必须重新再读一年，尤其是那些即将毕业的学生，他们必须都会学校来，她也要花点时间熟悉校长的事务。邓布利多走得太突然，很多需要交接的事务都出现断层。</p>
<p>    麦格不仅要为霍格沃茨新学期的课程如何安排，如何应聘新的上课老师而烦恼，还要考虑战争对学生心理的影响，即使为他们进行心理疏导，还需要慎重的为即将毕业的学生写推荐信。</p>
<p>    对于那些在这次战争中有着出色表现的学生，比如哈利，赫敏，罗恩等人，她非常放心，他们在战争中磨练出自己的坚持，也清楚自己日后想走的路了。出了学校，大把的机会在等着他们。</p>
<p>    而对于那些曾经站错队、最后回头将功赎罪的学生，比如德拉科，布莱斯，脱离家族的潘西等人，他们离开学校后的日子想必会不怎么好过。普通人的排挤会有，家族的刁难也会有。德拉科和布莱斯有家族事业在背后支撑着，虽然之后的日子会比以前难过些，但他们总是有生活的能力。但是潘西与他们不同，令麦格惊讶的是这个小公主性格的学生竟然有勇气直面整个家族的错误，最后做出了脱离自己家族的行为。</p>
<p>    对麦格来说，他们家族的选择是错误的，但对帕金森家族来说，家主的选择就是正确的。潘西的决定等于背叛了自己的家族，她的父母被关进了阿兹卡班，旁系现在顾着划分主家的势力和资产，所以才暂时无暇顾及潘西。一旦有新的家主出现，潘西之后的生活恐怕更不好过了。</p>
<p>    为了帮助像她这类的学生，麦格得花费更多的时间为他们寻找能庇护他们的工作。</p>
<p>    *</p>
<p>    夜晚的霍格沃茨对于那些作战时期习惯穿梭在密道里的学生而言，反而比白天更轻松自在。一场战争结束了，紧接着另一场无硝烟的战争吹响了号角。学校能暂时替他们阻挡外界的声潮，但没办法为他们做更多的了。他们内心的困苦和恐惧被他们一遍遍的夜游布撒在霍格沃茨的每条密道、每幅画像、每个角落里，仿佛在漆黑的阴影中他们能寻得一时的安宁。</p>
<p>    只要是经历过这场战争的人，或多或少都有些战后的精神障碍，直面伏地魔死亡的哈利很长一段时间里深受PTSD的影响，现在已经有所好转。</p>
<p>    他今天也进行着习惯性的夜游，比起那些只敢在城堡里晃悠，名字被活点地图暴露的学弟学妹们，他的夜游地点更难以捉摸。</p>
<p>    因为他没有待在城堡里，而是在城堡外的黑湖。</p>
<p>    不知道从什么时候起，黑湖成了他夜游最喜欢经过的地方，后来他索性一整晚都待在黑湖。黑湖里的水怪似乎学乖了，哈利出现的时候它一次都没有出现过，无人拨弄的水面令黑湖平静得仿佛里面没有任何生命。</p>
<p>    哈利的PTSD严重的时候，他甚至想直接跳进黑湖，他想知道黑湖里的水是不是能将他染黑，让他和伏地魔一样变得邪恶，是不是沉入黑湖他就不用再被这个虽然幸存下来，但十分陌生的世界束缚。</p>
<p>    幸好在他进行第一次尝试的时候有人救了他。</p>
<p>    那个胆大包天，敢公然违反校规的人就是现在与他一同坐着的德拉科•马尔福。</p>
<p>    哈利永远记住了那天，也记住了德拉科当时的样子。</p>
<p>    那天他得到了新生。</p>
<p>    *</p>
<p>    哈利被德拉科粗鲁的扔到草地上时忍不住痛苦的咳嗽起来，他蜷曲着，感受那些灌进他肺部的水正光明正大的霸占着氧气的位置，被排挤出来的气体一股脑儿冲向他的大脑。他的太阳穴不停鼓动，神志处在了漂浮的状态。</p>
<p>    哈利记得自己好不容易才喘上几口气，然后一个疑问慢慢吞吞跟着呼出的气流冒了出来——救我的人之后怎么没了动作和声音。</p>
<p>    他眯着眼睛朝一声不响站在旁边的人看去，他的眼镜刚刚因为挣扎掉进了黑湖，所以视线里的人周身有些虚化。</p>
<p>    那个人穿着一双定制的皮鞋，他猜原本它应该是锃亮的，踩在大理石地板上“嗒嗒”作响，但它现在被水里扬起泥沙盖了薄薄的一层，像是蒙上了一层灰。再往上是两条细长的腿，吸满水的布料牢牢包裹着它们，勾勒出姣好的线条。一双手插在腰间，湿透的衬衫紧紧贴着皮肤，对方的腰非常细，胸膛平坦，身形瘦削。</p>
<p>    是个男人。</p>
<p>    哈利不禁再次眯了眯眼睛，那人背着月光，他看得不是十分真切。</p>
<p>    他的头发可怜兮兮的贴着脸颊，水珠顺着它们不断滑进衣领。他正瞪着那双明亮的眼睛，眼眶通红。即使月亮的亮度不够看清颜色，哈利直觉上认为对方的眼眶通红，还有淤青似的黑眼圈。</p>
<p>    这是哈利第一次见到这么不马尔福的德拉科，他甚至没在自己身上施一个遮掩的魔法。</p>
<p>    哦，哈利想起来了，马尔福的魔杖还在自己这里，他或许是因为这个原因才露出了真实的模样。</p>
<p>    马尔福能救自己已经是一件令人意外的事了，他的确没必要救起人之后在问自己一句“你现在感觉怎么样”之类的话。</p>
<p>    况且哈利相信他暂时没心情关心自己的情况。</p>
<p>    不只是德拉科的容貌，还有神情，还有手腕和脚踝，连发梢都透露出最近的痛苦、绝望和迷茫。</p>
<p>    战争结束了，伏地魔失败了，哈利代表的人民的崛起也意味着他们这些纯血世家的没落。大部分纯血家族这次大战都站在了伏地魔的一方，即使有少部分家族选对了人，也无法掩盖一个真相——纯血家族即将退出盘踞多年的舞台，之后的人们不会再重视“纯血”这个说法，魔法界的权力塔将迎来一次大换血。</p>
<p>    德拉科不知道自己当时的决定究竟是对是错，他当时只是……只是……只是忍不住想帮助哈利。</p>
<p>    他必须要一个人面对伏地魔，从他一出生就注定了这次的狭路相逢。德拉科和他当了六年的同学，斗智斗勇了六年，虽然几乎每次都是对方胜利，但他始终没认输过，他们之间还会有下一次的对决。</p>
<p>    一切都在第七年的时候发生了改变。</p>
<p>    在伏地魔控制之下的魔法界，德拉科发现自己看不见未来了，他的未来一片黑暗。直到哈利被抓回马尔福庄园，他突然看到了希望，就像有人用小刀捅破了那层黑色的纸窗户，他以为消失的太阳原来一直都在那里。</p>
<p>    德拉科那段时间失去了很多，他失去了骄傲，失去了自由，失去了属于马尔福的尊严。人们都说有失必有得，他的失去为他换回看透一些事的目光。所以他才会在最后帮助哈利对抗伏地魔。</p>
<p>    但是，他当时自认为正确的决定真的正确吗？又是不是他亲手推动了纯血家族的没落呢？</p>
<p>    “如果我知道你现在这个样子，我当时真不应该帮你，还不如让伏地魔把你……”脱口而出的话戛然而止，德拉科的嘴唇抿成一道刀痕，他的牙齿自虐般抵着唇肉，持续传递给大脑的刺痛为他维持清醒。要不是哈利之前的行为令他失望透顶，这种话容易被人当成把柄的话他绝不会说出口。</p>
<p>    德拉科观察了哈利好几天，他知道哈利有严重的战后PTSD，但他自己何尝没有呢？哈利背后是整个魔法界的希望，而他的背后是马尔福家族的荣耀。自己都没有动过轻生的念头，哈利整个魔法界的英雄又凭什么能轻易放弃自己的生命。</p>
<p>    德拉科不允许这件事发生。如果哈利波特不珍惜他的生命，那么他自己当时又为什么费尽心思帮他活下来。</p>
<p>    胸口涌动着辛辣的失望和愤怒，它的存在为全身湿透的德拉科暂时提供了坚持的力量。好多天没休息好的后遗症开始发作了，现在他的眼前阵阵发黑，哈利的样子逐渐被视网膜上的黑点覆盖。喘着粗气，德拉科的头狠狠转向另一侧，不想再去看眼前这个懦弱到试图自杀逃避现实的救世主。</p>
<p>    “说，你刚刚为什么跳下去？”</p>
<p>    德拉科的语气不是怎么好，可以称得上粗声粗气。</p>
<p>    当然，无论是谁大半夜陪另一个人浑身湿透在夜风里吹半个小时，他的心情和口气都好不起来。再看看哈利窝囊的样子，他猜对方八成在偷偷掉眼泪。这种夜色和自己现在的身体状态——德拉科想摸一摸自己的额头，他开始觉得有些冷了，八成今晚会发热，当下的情景与自己崩溃时的独自哭泣差不多，不是面对面根本看不出对方有没有流泪。</p>
<p>    “我……我是不是很没用，马尔福？”哈利还是低垂着头，声音有一点难藏的哽咽。问出这个问题的之后，他立刻后悔了，丢脸得恨不得用魔法移形换影到其他地方躲避被问及的德拉科。</p>
<p>    他能期待这个当了他半生对头的人对他说出什么体己的话？这个问题像是自己主动递给对方魔杖，让他有机会好好嘲讽一番。所以他掩饰自己的失态似的为自己补了两句，“你不回答也没关系，其实……”</p>
<p>    “不，你不是没有用的。”德拉科打断了他的话，他回答的速度很快，也很果断，像是在陈述一件事实。</p>
<p>    两人心有灵犀般有了动作，德拉科扭过头，果然看到了他脸上可疑的水渍。哈利惊诧地抬起头。对方倔强的身影重重印在哈利的眼睛深处，月光为德拉科镀上了一层柔和的银边，他高高在上，不屑的俯视哈利的同时也泄露了眼底的怜悯。</p>
<p>    或许是他真的开始发烧了，德拉科又补了一句话：“如果不是你，这场战争就不会结束得这么快，我们很多人都不可能再回到学校。”</p>
<p>    “真的吗？”</p>
<p>    有没有人说过波特的眼睛在月光下会闪闪发光？</p>
<p>    德拉科咽了口口水，左右晃动了下脑袋，想继续保持清醒。没想到他的动作让自己一个颠簸，差点摔了一跤。</p>
<p>    看来他真的生病了。</p>
<p>    “你要坐下来休息一会儿吗？你的脸色看起来不是很好。”哈利拾起了一点精神，他拍拍身边的草地，示意德拉科坐过来。</p>
<p>    “哼，眼镜都没了你还看得清我的脸色？”</p>
<p>    很难想象出哈利和德拉科和平相处的样子，现在的模式比刚刚更适合两人。</p>
<p>    虽然德拉科话里带刺，轻轻蛰了哈利一下，但他还是坐到了哈利的身边。他实在太累了，之前救哈利的时候几乎花光了他所有的力气。</p>
<p>    哈利用魔咒为两人烘干了衣服，还把自己的眼镜从黑湖里捞了出来。戴上眼镜之后他轻易查觉了德拉科的不对劲——他的两颊粉红，连同鼻尖也是红红的。</p>
<p>    德拉科抱着双膝坐在地上，下巴靠着膝盖，眼皮快要粘起来了。</p>
<p>    “马尔福，你是不是发烧了？”</p>
<p>    哈利的话让德拉科一团浆糊的脑子慢慢重新启动，然后他皱起眉头，耸了耸鼻子，轻轻摇着头，表示自己没有问题。</p>
<p>    这样子的马尔福看起来很……乖巧？</p>
<p>    哈利也不知道怎么冒出了这个想法，吓了自己一跳。</p>
<p>    “那……刚刚你说的是真的吗？”</p>
<p>    昏昏沉沉的德拉科愣愣的盯着一脸期待的哈利，他的大脑像个迟钝的打字机，问题被一个字母一个字母敲击出来。他不知道哈利问的是之前关于他是不是很没用的问题还是自己是不是发烧的问题，所以他花了两倍的时间来思考，也让一旁等待他“审判”的哈利越发紧张起来。</p>
<p>    “真的。”德拉科点点头，头更加晕了。他还是伸出手摸了自己的额头，果然有些烫。</p>
<p>    一件衣服被披在他的肩上。</p>
<p>    德拉科疑惑的转过头，看向假装盯着黑湖的哈利，对方的脸是不是红了？他现在看什么都有点泛红，也不知道是不是真的。</p>
<p>    他没有问对方为什么把衣服给自己，正如对方也不会问自己为什么认同他做的事。</p>
<p>    所有人都知道马尔福是最懂趋利避害的家族，从他们能在每个历史的转折点都能安全存活下来就能证明这点，所以他们的决定都是正确的。即使那些决定不被常人苟同，但梅林似乎总是有意庇护他们。</p>
<p>    和哈利的一番对话某种意义上也解开了德拉科自己心里的结，他并没有选错人，当初的决定也是正确的。其实他的心一直都知道答案，只是现实的迷雾一时令他失了自己的判断。</p>
<p>    想清楚了之后，德拉科的神志再一次下潜，之前支撑他保持清醒的力量消失了，他放任自己在哈利面前放下防备。</p>
<p>    反正波特作为救世主的职责已经完成了，现在他们两个都是普通人，是霍格沃茨两个即将毕业的学生。</p>
<p>    “马尔福，你想要什么？”</p>
<p>    “我？我想要拿回属于马尔福的一切。”</p>
<p>    “好，我帮你。”</p>
<p>    这段对话不知是梦还是现实，当德拉科再次醒来的时候，他发现自己和波特在草地上睡了一整夜。幸好波特记得替他们施保温咒，不然两人第二天就该去医疗翼待着了。</p>
<p>    瞥了眼还在睡觉的哈利，德拉科摁着不停跳动的额角，他在想自己醒之前一直记着的对话究竟是真是假。</p>
<p>    一时没办法证明它，德拉科决定先放下这个问题。他将自己身上披着的魔法袍还给它的主人，然后拍拍手离开了草地。</p>
<p>    他才不打算叫醒哈利，他又不知道格兰芬多的课程表，即使第一节课是两人都选了的魔咒课。</p>
<p>    反正波特的魔咒用得这么好，迟到也不会影响他最后的成绩。</p>
<p>    德拉科保持着愉快的心情离开了黑湖，让昨晚的一切都成为一场梦。</p>
<p>    那天之后，所有人都发现哈利和德拉科之间的关系得到了缓和。吵架偶尔还是会吵，但他们吵完之后还能互相指导对方不足的学科，仿佛刚才他们是因为对方学习里的错误观点吵架，而不是因为穿着或是礼仪这种小问题。</p>
<p>    最后，几乎所有学生都拿到了令自己满意的分数，哈利、德拉科和赫敏所有的科目都拿到了“O”。</p>
<p>    *</p>
<p>    就和麦格教授原本设想的差不多，德拉科和布莱斯这些有家族产业的学生毕业之后就开始接管家族的事务，放弃了部分利益之后，不少纯血家族抱成一团共同生存。潘西比她想象中过得更好，她和布莱斯订了婚。在马尔福和扎比尼家族的庇护下，帕金森家族想对她出手还需要再三考虑清楚。</p>
<p>    哈利参与了魔法部部长的竞选，他是第一位半路出道，几乎没有怎么宣传就让整个魔法界都知晓的候选人。他实在是太出名了，这导致当他宣布自己要参加竞选的消息之后，他的预期选票立刻达到了41%。如果不是他实在太年轻，那些还在观望的人也会立刻将自己的票投给他。</p>
<p>    赫敏进入了魔法法律执行司工作，她立志要成为部门的司长。令人意外的是一直想成为傲罗的罗恩最终放弃了他的梦想，他选择和哥哥乔治一起经营韦斯莱玩笑商店。乔治虽然一直走不出弗雷德的影子，但他现在的情况也好多了，不久之后将和双子在学校时就共同喜欢的安吉丽娜订婚。纳威选择留在学校当草药学教授的助手，真正的理由有点令人意外，他是想照顾卢娜这个奇特的女孩。</p>
<p>    除了凤凰社的成员外，原属于DA军的成员大多跟随哈利和赫敏进入了魔法部工作，还有些没毕业的人也有这个打算。</p>
<p>    一股新生的力量正牟足劲想冲开旧体制的束缚。</p>
<p>    哈利和德拉科私下就约定好了，德拉科帮助哈利得到魔法部部长的位置，哈利帮助马尔福重回荣耀。</p>
<p>    对于德拉科而言，哈利有大好的民众基础，成为魔法部部长只在于他是否愿意。这是件十拿九稳的事。他只需要做点小事，让那些食古不化的老顽固松松口，让那些惧怕被魔法部洗牌的纯血家族跟从马尔福的选择，这绝对是桩稳赚不赔的买卖。</p>
<p>    对于哈利而言，他想要帮助德拉科，想要完成自己许下的诺言，想要让同样是战争英雄的德拉科站在他的身边。能办到的话他还想让德拉科成为魔法部的副部长，他相信以德拉科的能力一定能协助自己管理好魔法部。人们只看到了明面上战斗的他们，那些在背地里努力的人往往最容易被人忽视，就像斯内普教授……他不想德拉科成为第二个斯内普。</p>
<p>    两人也不知道对彼此的信任从何而来，但他们的心告诉自己，我相信他。</p>
<p>    在德拉科的帮助之下，哈利最终的支持率达到了87%，是魔法部有史以来民意支持率最高的魔法部部长。</p>
<p>    他刚坐上这个位置，所有人的目光都集中到了他的身上，千钧压力再次压上了他的双肩。</p>
<p>    这次，他早有心理准备。</p>
<p>    不久之后，哈利正是拜访了马尔福庄园。</p>
<p>    马尔福庄园恢复了往日的气派和华贵，精心照顾的植物覆盖了战争留下的痕迹，庄园里很安静，他们没有再养什么宠物。</p>
<p>    一只家养小精灵为哈利带路，虽然上次被贝拉特里克斯带进过马尔福庄园，但七扭八拐的路哈利记不住，马尔福也没有让客人记着路的习惯。</p>
<p>    家养小精灵没有将哈利带进宅子里，而是走到了花园一隅，德拉科正那里悠闲的喝着下午茶。如果另一把椅子上没有摆着成堆的文件或许更加有说服力。</p>
<p>    那堆文件让哈利联想起了自己的办公室，他的桌子上也堆着成山的文件。前任魔法部部长在战争中死去，积攒了一段时间的工作都急需新任部长的签字核实。</p>
<p>    哈利一点也不客气，他知道现在庄园的主人很忙，所以自己拉开椅子坐在德拉科的对面，同时注意不挡着他阅读文件的光。喝着家养小精灵为他送上的红茶，哈利的思绪又回到了刚刚结束的魔法部会议。</p>
<p>    他提出了想扶持一些企业，并点名将以马尔福为首的家族企业加进名单了，但除了原DA军的成员同意外，几乎所有人都持反对意见。支持哈利的人都不占什么主位，他们的意见也不会被采纳。</p>
<p>    反对的原因有两个：一来他们认为哈利刚刚成为魔法部部长不久，下达的命令有明显偏袒纯血家族的倾向的话容易使民众起疑心，怀疑哈利是否也有血统偏见。这对于一开始打着“平等”参与竞选的哈利来说会是一个污点，一旦爆出来将成为一桩丑闻被各大报刊杂志争相批判。二来他们这些老人见惯了纯血家族高傲的嘴脸，尤其是马尔福家族，好不容易这次借由伏地魔的事件将他们大批赶了出去，他们又怎么会允许别人再引狼入室呢。</p>
<p>    哈利知道如果自己摆出强硬的态度这份提案也是能通过的，但考虑到老一辈人的经验以及民众的想法，他最终还是暂压了这份提案。</p>
<p>    他想，再等等吧，等他的人有了说话的权力，他一定会再推动这份提案。</p>
<p>    “怎么了？有什么消息要告诉我吗？”</p>
<p>    德拉科终于舍得从文件里抬起头，下午的阳光还是有些刺眼，他闭着眼睛皱眉适应了一阵。</p>
<p>    但他很快就睁开了眼，因为有人替他挡住了阳光。</p>
<p>    “德拉科，我很抱歉，我们的计划可能要等等了。”</p>
<p>    那人背对着阳光，看起来那么耀眼夺目，说出的话却比之前的阳光还要刺眼，连让他缓一缓的机会都没有。</p>
<p>    德拉科脸上的表情一僵，随即牵强的冲哈利笑了笑，又低头埋进文件里。</p>
<p>    “哦，那就等等吧，反正我们还有时间。”</p>
<p>    原本他以为自己能听到一个好消息，看来自己还是太天真了，他或许应该重新再制定一份计划……</p>
<p>    就这样，哈利继续当他的魔法部部长，德拉科继续经营他的家族企业，所有人都知道两人交好。</p>
<p>    不是没有人猜测过两人交好的原因。战友情？利益？权力？把柄？肯定有一样吧，不然哈利·波特作为魔法部部长怎么会无条件帮助曾经的敌人呢？</p>
<p>    在哈利的直接授意下，魔法部为马尔福开了绿色通道。只要是他的产业，产品能与其他企业生产的达到同一标准，都首先选用马尔福的，更别提马尔福企业高标准的要求使他们的水平原本就高出别人一截。</p>
<p>    这直接导致的结果是马尔福旗下的产业几乎个个都是市场的龙头，越多人推崇马尔福家族的同时，原本厌恶他们的人愈发厌恶他们起来。</p>
<p>    已经成为魔法法律执行司司长的赫敏就隔三差五收到有人举报马尔福家族的信件，为此她也三令五申哈利不要做的这么明显，这样不可能达到他预期的目的。</p>
<p>    但事已至此，也无法挽回了。</p>
<p>    *</p>
<p>    哈利知道德拉科一直想往外发现马尔福的产业，所以他为他争取国际魔法合作司司长的职位，但又一次被驳回。原因是德拉科需要从职员开始做起，起码有五年的资历之后才能成为司长。</p>
<p>    此时距离他第一次为德拉科提出的那份提案已经过去了五年，再来一个五年，即使只是挂个名，德拉科也没有时间来完成那个职位需要处理的琐事。</p>
<p>    哈利知道德拉科每天都要忙到多晚，他早已正式接过家主的责任，越来越庞大的家族企业占据了他生活的绝大多数时间。</p>
<p>    哈利开通了连接马尔福庄园的壁炉通道，纳西莎有时会到他的家来，也就是布莱克旧宅。由于小天狼星已经去世，他名下的所有财产都被转移到教子哈利的名下。有时纳西莎也会邀请哈利去马尔福庄园小住一段时间。</p>
<p>    当然这一切都被隐瞒的很好。</p>
<p>    “德拉科，那个职位……”</p>
<p>    德拉科面色不改的瞥了犹犹豫豫的哈利一眼，然后继续浏览自己的文件。他不是那个初出茅庐的青年了，五年让他摸透了魔法部那群人。</p>
<p>    “我早就猜到那些老狐狸的计划了，你先帮我挂个名在那里吧。”</p>
<p>    “哦……好。”哈利反而松了一口气，他其实一直没想好怎么和德拉科解释。德拉科已经帮他坐上了魔法部部长的位置，但他让马尔福重回荣耀的承诺始终没有实现。他也想帮德拉科，但身为部长，他更需要守规矩，底下有千万只眼睛正盯着他。</p>
<p>    两人相处起来十分随意，哈利在书房的沙发坐下，随手从书架上拿出一本书看，德拉科则继续处理手头的文件。</p>
<p>    突然，德拉科的手一顿，等他回过神的时候自己签名的末尾已经画上了三个重叠的圆圈。</p>
<p>    他眯起眼睛，三个吗？</p>
<p>    德拉科轻轻掀开眼帘偷瞄了正在看书的哈利一眼，他以前很难想象毛毛躁躁的波特能安静下来，但现在真的看到了，反而开始怀念以前那个冲动的格兰芬多了。他扫了眼桌面上的台历，离毕业已经过去了六年，离与哈利第一次见面过去了十三年，这个人一晃参与了自己十三年的生命。</p>
<p>    重新拿出一张纸，德拉科考虑了一小会儿，还是决定着手准备另一份计划。</p>
<p>    *</p>
<p>    哈利最近一直在想能缩短德拉科挂名时长的办法，比如做了什么事得到褒奖和升职。</p>
<p>    没等他想出具体可行的主意，另一个消息砸中了他，令他一时慌了手脚。</p>
<p>    他几乎是冲到德拉科办公的书房，这是十分失礼的举动，一路上害得没能拦住他的家养小精灵们集体疯狂撞墙。</p>
<p>    “德拉科，你要和小格林格拉斯订婚？为什么你都没有告诉过我？”</p>
<p>    德拉科不悦的看着这个闯进自己书房的人，本来他习惯性想嘲讽对方几句，话到嘴边，哈利的表情让德拉科想起了二年级两人在魁地奇争夺金色飞贼的时光，记忆又让他软化了自己的棱角。</p>
<p>    “我和阿斯托利亚订婚是刚刚决定的，正准备告诉你。”说着，他举起了手里那封有着繁复花纹的信封，哈利波特的名字被金色的龙血墨水写在正中央。</p>
<p>    “可是……我是说……你们……”哈利也不知道自己想说什么，他手忙脚乱的想表达自己心里的感受，但始终找不到一句合适的话。</p>
<p>    德拉科放下手里的信封，他一句话没说，就是静静的抬头看着哈利，他也在等哈利说出什么话。</p>
<p>    “抱歉。”</p>
<p>     最后，哈利只是留下一句话就落荒而逃。再次沉寂下来的书房传出一声嗤笑，像是在嘲笑哈利狼狈的姿态，也像是在嘲讽自己幼稚的期待。</p>
<p>    第二年，德拉科和阿斯托利亚正式结婚，戏剧性的是之前一直没传出任何恋爱绯闻的哈利波特同日同地也举办了婚礼，他结婚的对象不出所料果然是金妮。</p>
<p>    所以之前分手的风波都是假的？无论如何，他们最终在一起了，大家还是纷纷祝福他们。</p>
<p>     大部分人原以为德拉科不会同意哈利与他们共用一个结婚场地，纯血家族有自己的规矩，他们虽然比不得以前，但仍会坚持传统。没想到最后德拉科同意了哈利的请求，主人答应了，身为客人自然不会驳了对方面子，更何况一位还是魔法部部长。</p>
<p>    他们再次向所有人证明了两人的友谊。</p>
<p>    《预言家日报》得到了现场拍摄的机会，两位新郎站在中间，新娘一左一右，两双璧人一时占尽报刊杂志的风头。</p>
<p>    第三年阿斯托利亚确定怀上了孩子，同年十一月生下了一个男孩，卢修斯为他取名为斯科皮，斯科皮•马尔福。德拉科让哈利当了教父，潘西当了教母。生完孩子之后，阿斯托利亚的身体一直不怎么好，第五年的时候不幸去世了。同年，德拉科成为了国际魔法合作司司长，那些以他马首是瞻的人逐步开始崭露头角。</p>
<p>    有了德拉科在魔法部的忙碌，哈利清闲了不少。堆积的事件早几年处理完了，现在在魔法部担任要职的几乎都是他手下的人，在内有赫敏和德拉科替他处理事情，在外很少发生什么大的争斗，傲罗出动的次数也屈指可数。</p>
<p>    魔法界真的进入了修养生息的阶段。</p>
<p>    所以清闲的哈利接下了照顾斯科皮的任务。</p>
<p>    卢修斯平时负责斯科皮的学习，就像他曾要求德拉科那样要求斯科皮做到极佳。哈利特别心疼斯科皮小小年纪就要学那么多东西，所以他会偷偷摸摸帮斯科皮分担一些作业，但每次无一例外都被卢修斯发现。在多次警告无效之后，考虑到波特家族的厚脸皮程度，卢修斯最后一次警告他“再教坏斯科皮偷懒就不允许他来看斯科皮了”，哈利这才消停下来。</p>
<p>    纳西莎负责教导斯科皮礼仪，连带着哈利也一起被她纠正，德拉科有时回家还能看到两人坐在餐桌前手脚僵硬的使用刀叉吃晚餐。</p>
<p>    除了这些时间，剩下玩耍的时间斯科皮都归哈利管。原谅他们两个老人家没有那么多精力陪一个永远不知道累的孩子。</p>
<p>    哈利陪斯科皮玩迷你魁地奇，玩马尔福庄园版的捉迷藏，玩几个无伤大雅的自创小魔法。不得不说，斯科皮和哈利十分合拍，常常闹得家养小精灵们追着他们跑。</p>
<p>    再后来，金妮和哈利离婚了，德拉科知道以后没说什么，只是将斯科皮扔给哈利，拜托他照顾一周。</p>
<p>    有人说小孩子是天使，有人说小孩子是魔鬼。</p>
<p>    德拉科现在非常后悔自己当时心一软就将斯科皮交给了哈利，现在回家的真的是他的斯科皮小天使吗？分明是个小恶魔！</p>
<p>    幸好卢修斯和纳西莎还治得了他，不然他岂不是要爬到自己头上作威作福了？</p>
<p>    其实现在已经爬到自己头上了……</p>
<p>    德拉科和当年的卢修斯越来越像了——同样青年生子，对孩子的宠爱总是大过教育，能真正陪他的时间又少之又少。</p>
<p>    等德拉科终于有空来找斯科皮的时候，他已经睡着了，而哈利也趴在他的床沿睡着了。</p>
<p>    “哈利？哈利？别在这里睡，回你的房间去。”德拉科轻轻的推了推哈利，想将他喊起来，马尔福可没有让客人睡在地上的规矩。但哈利显然睡得很沉，他只是推开了德拉科放在他肩膀上的手，眼睛始终紧闭着，嘴里嘟囔着什么，头换了个方向想继续睡。</p>
<p>    德拉科被他的行为逗笑了，暂时打消了叫醒他的想法。</p>
<p>    为他施了个保暖咒以后，德拉科凑到他的耳边说了句一直想对哈利说的话。</p>
<p>    “谢谢你，哈利。”</p>
<p>    没等他离开，就听到哈利嘟嘟囔囔的回答。</p>
<p>    “我答应过你的……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>解释下关于德拉科和阿斯托里亚的婚姻，属于资本和资本的联合，两人背后的家族都有一定的追随者，当资本足够动摇魔法界的时候，魔法部的人也不敢再给德拉科下绊子了。  与伏地魔的战争正式落下帷幕。</p>
<p>    由于战争时学生们几乎都没好好上过几天课，麦格校长决定所有的学生必须重新再读一年，尤其是那些即将毕业的学生，他们必须都会学校来，她也要花点时间熟悉校长的事务。邓布利多走得太突然，很多需要交接的事务都出现断层。</p>
<p>    麦格不仅要为霍格沃茨新学期的课程如何安排，如何应聘新的上课老师而烦恼，还要考虑战争对学生心理的影响，即使为他们进行心理疏导，还需要慎重的为即将毕业的学生写推荐信。</p>
<p>    对于那些在这次战争中有着出色表现的学生，比如哈利，赫敏，罗恩等人，她非常放心，他们在战争中磨练出自己的坚持，也清楚自己日后想走的路了。出了学校，大把的机会在等着他们。</p>
<p>    而对于那些曾经站错队、最后回头将功赎罪的学生，比如德拉科，布莱斯，脱离家族的潘西等人，他们离开学校后的日子想必会不怎么好过。普通人的排挤会有，家族的刁难也会有。德拉科和布莱斯有家族事业在背后支撑着，虽然之后的日子会比以前难过些，但他们总是有生活的能力。但是潘西与他们不同，令麦格惊讶的是这个小公主性格的学生竟然有勇气直面整个家族的错误，最后做出了脱离自己家族的行为。</p>
<p>    对麦格来说，他们家族的选择是错误的，但对帕金森家族来说，家主的选择就是正确的。潘西的决定等于背叛了自己的家族，她的父母被关进了阿兹卡班，旁系现在顾着划分主家的势力和资产，所以才暂时无暇顾及潘西。一旦有新的家主出现，潘西之后的生活恐怕更不好过了。</p>
<p>    为了帮助像她这类的学生，麦格得花费更多的时间为他们寻找能庇护他们的工作。</p>
<p>    *</p>
<p>    夜晚的霍格沃茨对于那些作战时期习惯穿梭在密道里的学生而言，反而比白天更轻松自在。一场战争结束了，紧接着另一场无硝烟的战争吹响了号角。学校能暂时替他们阻挡外界的声潮，但没办法为他们做更多的了。他们内心的困苦和恐惧被他们一遍遍的夜游布撒在霍格沃茨的每条密道、每幅画像、每个角落里，仿佛在漆黑的阴影中他们能寻得一时的安宁。</p>
<p>    只要是经历过这场战争的人，或多或少都有些战后的精神障碍，直面伏地魔死亡的哈利很长一段时间里深受PTSD的影响，现在已经有所好转。</p>
<p>    他今天也进行着习惯性的夜游，比起那些只敢在城堡里晃悠，名字被活点地图暴露的学弟学妹们，他的夜游地点更难以捉摸。</p>
<p>    因为他没有待在城堡里，而是在城堡外的黑湖。</p>
<p>    不知道从什么时候起，黑湖成了他夜游最喜欢经过的地方，后来他索性一整晚都待在黑湖。黑湖里的水怪似乎学乖了，哈利出现的时候它一次都没有出现过，无人拨弄的水面令黑湖平静得仿佛里面没有任何生命。</p>
<p>    哈利的PTSD严重的时候，他甚至想直接跳进黑湖，他想知道黑湖里的水是不是能将他染黑，让他和伏地魔一样变得邪恶，是不是沉入黑湖他就不用再被这个虽然幸存下来，但十分陌生的世界束缚。</p>
<p>    幸好在他进行第一次尝试的时候有人救了他。</p>
<p>    那个胆大包天，敢公然违反校规的人就是现在与他一同坐着的德拉科•马尔福。</p>
<p>    哈利永远记住了那天，也记住了德拉科当时的样子。</p>
<p>    那天他得到了新生。</p>
<p>    *</p>
<p>    哈利被德拉科粗鲁的扔到草地上时忍不住痛苦的咳嗽起来，他蜷曲着，感受那些灌进他肺部的水正光明正大的霸占着氧气的位置，被排挤出来的气体一股脑儿冲向他的大脑。他的太阳穴不停鼓动，神志处在了漂浮的状态。</p>
<p>    哈利记得自己好不容易才喘上几口气，然后一个疑问慢慢吞吞跟着呼出的气流冒了出来——救我的人之后怎么没了动作和声音。</p>
<p>    他眯着眼睛朝一声不响站在旁边的人看去，他的眼镜刚刚因为挣扎掉进了黑湖，所以视线里的人周身有些虚化。</p>
<p>    那个人穿着一双定制的皮鞋，他猜原本它应该是锃亮的，踩在大理石地板上“嗒嗒”作响，但它现在被水里扬起泥沙盖了薄薄的一层，像是蒙上了一层灰。再往上是两条细长的腿，吸满水的布料牢牢包裹着它们，勾勒出姣好的线条。一双手插在腰间，湿透的衬衫紧紧贴着皮肤，对方的腰非常细，胸膛平坦，身形瘦削。</p>
<p>    是个男人。</p>
<p>    哈利不禁再次眯了眯眼睛，那人背着月光，他看得不是十分真切。</p>
<p>    他的头发可怜兮兮的贴着脸颊，水珠顺着它们不断滑进衣领。他正瞪着那双明亮的眼睛，眼眶通红。即使月亮的亮度不够看清颜色，哈利直觉上认为对方的眼眶通红，还有淤青似的黑眼圈。</p>
<p>    这是哈利第一次见到这么不马尔福的德拉科，他甚至没在自己身上施一个遮掩的魔法。</p>
<p>    哦，哈利想起来了，马尔福的魔杖还在自己这里，他或许是因为这个原因才露出了真实的模样。</p>
<p>    马尔福能救自己已经是一件令人意外的事了，他的确没必要救起人之后在问自己一句“你现在感觉怎么样”之类的话。</p>
<p>    况且哈利相信他暂时没心情关心自己的情况。</p>
<p>    不只是德拉科的容貌，还有神情，还有手腕和脚踝，连发梢都透露出最近的痛苦、绝望和迷茫。</p>
<p>    战争结束了，伏地魔失败了，哈利代表的人民的崛起也意味着他们这些纯血世家的没落。大部分纯血家族这次大战都站在了伏地魔的一方，即使有少部分家族选对了人，也无法掩盖一个真相——纯血家族即将退出盘踞多年的舞台，之后的人们不会再重视“纯血”这个说法，魔法界的权力塔将迎来一次大换血。</p>
<p>    德拉科不知道自己当时的决定究竟是对是错，他当时只是……只是……只是忍不住想帮助哈利。</p>
<p>    他必须要一个人面对伏地魔，从他一出生就注定了这次的狭路相逢。德拉科和他当了六年的同学，斗智斗勇了六年，虽然几乎每次都是对方胜利，但他始终没认输过，他们之间还会有下一次的对决。</p>
<p>    一切都在第七年的时候发生了改变。</p>
<p>    在伏地魔控制之下的魔法界，德拉科发现自己看不见未来了，他的未来一片黑暗。直到哈利被抓回马尔福庄园，他突然看到了希望，就像有人用小刀捅破了那层黑色的纸窗户，他以为消失的太阳原来一直都在那里。</p>
<p>    德拉科那段时间失去了很多，他失去了骄傲，失去了自由，失去了属于马尔福的尊严。人们都说有失必有得，他的失去为他换回看透一些事的目光。所以他才会在最后帮助哈利对抗伏地魔。</p>
<p>    但是，他当时自认为正确的决定真的正确吗？又是不是他亲手推动了纯血家族的没落呢？</p>
<p>    “如果我知道你现在这个样子，我当时真不应该帮你，还不如让伏地魔把你……”脱口而出的话戛然而止，德拉科的嘴唇抿成一道刀痕，他的牙齿自虐般抵着唇肉，持续传递给大脑的刺痛为他维持清醒。要不是哈利之前的行为令他失望透顶，这种话容易被人当成把柄的话他绝不会说出口。</p>
<p>    德拉科观察了哈利好几天，他知道哈利有严重的战后PTSD，但他自己何尝没有呢？哈利背后是整个魔法界的希望，而他的背后是马尔福家族的荣耀。自己都没有动过轻生的念头，哈利整个魔法界的英雄又凭什么能轻易放弃自己的生命。</p>
<p>    德拉科不允许这件事发生。如果哈利波特不珍惜他的生命，那么他自己当时又为什么费尽心思帮他活下来。</p>
<p>    胸口涌动着辛辣的失望和愤怒，它的存在为全身湿透的德拉科暂时提供了坚持的力量。好多天没休息好的后遗症开始发作了，现在他的眼前阵阵发黑，哈利的样子逐渐被视网膜上的黑点覆盖。喘着粗气，德拉科的头狠狠转向另一侧，不想再去看眼前这个懦弱到试图自杀逃避现实的救世主。</p>
<p>    “说，你刚刚为什么跳下去？”</p>
<p>    德拉科的语气不是怎么好，可以称得上粗声粗气。</p>
<p>    当然，无论是谁大半夜陪另一个人浑身湿透在夜风里吹半个小时，他的心情和口气都好不起来。再看看哈利窝囊的样子，他猜对方八成在偷偷掉眼泪。这种夜色和自己现在的身体状态——德拉科想摸一摸自己的额头，他开始觉得有些冷了，八成今晚会发热，当下的情景与自己崩溃时的独自哭泣差不多，不是面对面根本看不出对方有没有流泪。</p>
<p>    “我……我是不是很没用，马尔福？”哈利还是低垂着头，声音有一点难藏的哽咽。问出这个问题的之后，他立刻后悔了，丢脸得恨不得用魔法移形换影到其他地方躲避被问及的德拉科。</p>
<p>    他能期待这个当了他半生对头的人对他说出什么体己的话？这个问题像是自己主动递给对方魔杖，让他有机会好好嘲讽一番。所以他掩饰自己的失态似的为自己补了两句，“你不回答也没关系，其实……”</p>
<p>    “不，你不是没有用的。”德拉科打断了他的话，他回答的速度很快，也很果断，像是在陈述一件事实。</p>
<p>    两人心有灵犀般有了动作，德拉科扭过头，果然看到了他脸上可疑的水渍。哈利惊诧地抬起头。对方倔强的身影重重印在哈利的眼睛深处，月光为德拉科镀上了一层柔和的银边，他高高在上，不屑的俯视哈利的同时也泄露了眼底的怜悯。</p>
<p>    或许是他真的开始发烧了，德拉科又补了一句话：“如果不是你，这场战争就不会结束得这么快，我们很多人都不可能再回到学校。”</p>
<p>    “真的吗？”</p>
<p>    有没有人说过波特的眼睛在月光下会闪闪发光？</p>
<p>    德拉科咽了口口水，左右晃动了下脑袋，想继续保持清醒。没想到他的动作让自己一个颠簸，差点摔了一跤。</p>
<p>    看来他真的生病了。</p>
<p>    “你要坐下来休息一会儿吗？你的脸色看起来不是很好。”哈利拾起了一点精神，他拍拍身边的草地，示意德拉科坐过来。</p>
<p>    “哼，眼镜都没了你还看得清我的脸色？”</p>
<p>    很难想象出哈利和德拉科和平相处的样子，现在的模式比刚刚更适合两人。</p>
<p>    虽然德拉科话里带刺，轻轻蛰了哈利一下，但他还是坐到了哈利的身边。他实在太累了，之前救哈利的时候几乎花光了他所有的力气。</p>
<p>    哈利用魔咒为两人烘干了衣服，还把自己的眼镜从黑湖里捞了出来。戴上眼镜之后他轻易查觉了德拉科的不对劲——他的两颊粉红，连同鼻尖也是红红的。</p>
<p>    德拉科抱着双膝坐在地上，下巴靠着膝盖，眼皮快要粘起来了。</p>
<p>    “马尔福，你是不是发烧了？”</p>
<p>    哈利的话让德拉科一团浆糊的脑子慢慢重新启动，然后他皱起眉头，耸了耸鼻子，轻轻摇着头，表示自己没有问题。</p>
<p>    这样子的马尔福看起来很……乖巧？</p>
<p>    哈利也不知道怎么冒出了这个想法，吓了自己一跳。</p>
<p>    “那……刚刚你说的是真的吗？”</p>
<p>    昏昏沉沉的德拉科愣愣的盯着一脸期待的哈利，他的大脑像个迟钝的打字机，问题被一个字母一个字母敲击出来。他不知道哈利问的是之前关于他是不是很没用的问题还是自己是不是发烧的问题，所以他花了两倍的时间来思考，也让一旁等待他“审判”的哈利越发紧张起来。</p>
<p>    “真的。”德拉科点点头，头更加晕了。他还是伸出手摸了自己的额头，果然有些烫。</p>
<p>    一件衣服被披在他的肩上。</p>
<p>    德拉科疑惑的转过头，看向假装盯着黑湖的哈利，对方的脸是不是红了？他现在看什么都有点泛红，也不知道是不是真的。</p>
<p>    他没有问对方为什么把衣服给自己，正如对方也不会问自己为什么认同他做的事。</p>
<p>    所有人都知道马尔福是最懂趋利避害的家族，从他们能在每个历史的转折点都能安全存活下来就能证明这点，所以他们的决定都是正确的。即使那些决定不被常人苟同，但梅林似乎总是有意庇护他们。</p>
<p>    和哈利的一番对话某种意义上也解开了德拉科自己心里的结，他并没有选错人，当初的决定也是正确的。其实他的心一直都知道答案，只是现实的迷雾一时令他失了自己的判断。</p>
<p>    想清楚了之后，德拉科的神志再一次下潜，之前支撑他保持清醒的力量消失了，他放任自己在哈利面前放下防备。</p>
<p>    反正波特作为救世主的职责已经完成了，现在他们两个都是普通人，是霍格沃茨两个即将毕业的学生。</p>
<p>    “马尔福，你想要什么？”</p>
<p>    “我？我想要拿回属于马尔福的一切。”</p>
<p>    “好，我帮你。”</p>
<p>    这段对话不知是梦还是现实，当德拉科再次醒来的时候，他发现自己和波特在草地上睡了一整夜。幸好波特记得替他们施保温咒，不然两人第二天就该去医疗翼待着了。</p>
<p>    瞥了眼还在睡觉的哈利，德拉科摁着不停跳动的额角，他在想自己醒之前一直记着的对话究竟是真是假。</p>
<p>    一时没办法证明它，德拉科决定先放下这个问题。他将自己身上披着的魔法袍还给它的主人，然后拍拍手离开了草地。</p>
<p>    他才不打算叫醒哈利，他又不知道格兰芬多的课程表，即使第一节课是两人都选了的魔咒课。</p>
<p>    反正波特的魔咒用得这么好，迟到也不会影响他最后的成绩。</p>
<p>    德拉科保持着愉快的心情离开了黑湖，让昨晚的一切都成为一场梦。</p>
<p>    那天之后，所有人都发现哈利和德拉科之间的关系得到了缓和。吵架偶尔还是会吵，但他们吵完之后还能互相指导对方不足的学科，仿佛刚才他们是因为对方学习里的错误观点吵架，而不是因为穿着或是礼仪这种小问题。</p>
<p>    最后，几乎所有学生都拿到了令自己满意的分数，哈利、德拉科和赫敏所有的科目都拿到了“O”。</p>
<p>    *</p>
<p>    就和麦格教授原本设想的差不多，德拉科和布莱斯这些有家族产业的学生毕业之后就开始接管家族的事务，放弃了部分利益之后，不少纯血家族抱成一团共同生存。潘西比她想象中过得更好，她和布莱斯订了婚。在马尔福和扎比尼家族的庇护下，帕金森家族想对她出手还需要再三考虑清楚。</p>
<p>    哈利参与了魔法部部长的竞选，他是第一位半路出道，几乎没有怎么宣传就让整个魔法界都知晓的候选人。他实在是太出名了，这导致当他宣布自己要参加竞选的消息之后，他的预期选票立刻达到了41%。如果不是他实在太年轻，那些还在观望的人也会立刻将自己的票投给他。</p>
<p>    赫敏进入了魔法法律执行司工作，她立志要成为部门的司长。令人意外的是一直想成为傲罗的罗恩最终放弃了他的梦想，他选择和哥哥乔治一起经营韦斯莱玩笑商店。乔治虽然一直走不出弗雷德的影子，但他现在的情况也好多了，不久之后将和双子在学校时就共同喜欢的安吉丽娜订婚。纳威选择留在学校当草药学教授的助手，真正的理由有点令人意外，他是想照顾卢娜这个奇特的女孩。</p>
<p>    除了凤凰社的成员外，原属于DA军的成员大多跟随哈利和赫敏进入了魔法部工作，还有些没毕业的人也有这个打算。</p>
<p>    一股新生的力量正牟足劲想冲开旧体制的束缚。</p>
<p>    哈利和德拉科私下就约定好了，德拉科帮助哈利得到魔法部部长的位置，哈利帮助马尔福重回荣耀。</p>
<p>    对于德拉科而言，哈利有大好的民众基础，成为魔法部部长只在于他是否愿意。这是件十拿九稳的事。他只需要做点小事，让那些食古不化的老顽固松松口，让那些惧怕被魔法部洗牌的纯血家族跟从马尔福的选择，这绝对是桩稳赚不赔的买卖。</p>
<p>    对于哈利而言，他想要帮助德拉科，想要完成自己许下的诺言，想要让同样是战争英雄的德拉科站在他的身边。能办到的话他还想让德拉科成为魔法部的副部长，他相信以德拉科的能力一定能协助自己管理好魔法部。人们只看到了明面上战斗的他们，那些在背地里努力的人往往最容易被人忽视，就像斯内普教授……他不想德拉科成为第二个斯内普。</p>
<p>    两人也不知道对彼此的信任从何而来，但他们的心告诉自己，我相信他。</p>
<p>    在德拉科的帮助之下，哈利最终的支持率达到了87%，是魔法部有史以来民意支持率最高的魔法部部长。</p>
<p>    他刚坐上这个位置，所有人的目光都集中到了他的身上，千钧压力再次压上了他的双肩。</p>
<p>    这次，他早有心理准备。</p>
<p>    不久之后，哈利正是拜访了马尔福庄园。</p>
<p>    马尔福庄园恢复了往日的气派和华贵，精心照顾的植物覆盖了战争留下的痕迹，庄园里很安静，他们没有再养什么宠物。</p>
<p>    一只家养小精灵为哈利带路，虽然上次被贝拉特里克斯带进过马尔福庄园，但七扭八拐的路哈利记不住，马尔福也没有让客人记着路的习惯。</p>
<p>    家养小精灵没有将哈利带进宅子里，而是走到了花园一隅，德拉科正那里悠闲的喝着下午茶。如果另一把椅子上没有摆着成堆的文件或许更加有说服力。</p>
<p>    那堆文件让哈利联想起了自己的办公室，他的桌子上也堆着成山的文件。前任魔法部部长在战争中死去，积攒了一段时间的工作都急需新任部长的签字核实。</p>
<p>    哈利一点也不客气，他知道现在庄园的主人很忙，所以自己拉开椅子坐在德拉科的对面，同时注意不挡着他阅读文件的光。喝着家养小精灵为他送上的红茶，哈利的思绪又回到了刚刚结束的魔法部会议。</p>
<p>    他提出了想扶持一些企业，并点名将以马尔福为首的家族企业加进名单了，但除了原DA军的成员同意外，几乎所有人都持反对意见。支持哈利的人都不占什么主位，他们的意见也不会被采纳。</p>
<p>    反对的原因有两个：一来他们认为哈利刚刚成为魔法部部长不久，下达的命令有明显偏袒纯血家族的倾向的话容易使民众起疑心，怀疑哈利是否也有血统偏见。这对于一开始打着“平等”参与竞选的哈利来说会是一个污点，一旦爆出来将成为一桩丑闻被各大报刊杂志争相批判。二来他们这些老人见惯了纯血家族高傲的嘴脸，尤其是马尔福家族，好不容易这次借由伏地魔的事件将他们大批赶了出去，他们又怎么会允许别人再引狼入室呢。</p>
<p>    哈利知道如果自己摆出强硬的态度这份提案也是能通过的，但考虑到老一辈人的经验以及民众的想法，他最终还是暂压了这份提案。</p>
<p>    他想，再等等吧，等他的人有了说话的权力，他一定会再推动这份提案。</p>
<p>    “怎么了？有什么消息要告诉我吗？”</p>
<p>    德拉科终于舍得从文件里抬起头，下午的阳光还是有些刺眼，他闭着眼睛皱眉适应了一阵。</p>
<p>    但他很快就睁开了眼，因为有人替他挡住了阳光。</p>
<p>    “德拉科，我很抱歉，我们的计划可能要等等了。”</p>
<p>    那人背对着阳光，看起来那么耀眼夺目，说出的话却比之前的阳光还要刺眼，连让他缓一缓的机会都没有。</p>
<p>    德拉科脸上的表情一僵，随即牵强的冲哈利笑了笑，又低头埋进文件里。</p>
<p>    “哦，那就等等吧，反正我们还有时间。”</p>
<p>    原本他以为自己能听到一个好消息，看来自己还是太天真了，他或许应该重新再制定一份计划……</p>
<p>    就这样，哈利继续当他的魔法部部长，德拉科继续经营他的家族企业，所有人都知道两人交好。</p>
<p>    不是没有人猜测过两人交好的原因。战友情？利益？权力？把柄？肯定有一样吧，不然哈利·波特作为魔法部部长怎么会无条件帮助曾经的敌人呢？</p>
<p>    在哈利的直接授意下，魔法部为马尔福开了绿色通道。只要是他的产业，产品能与其他企业生产的达到同一标准，都首先选用马尔福的，更别提马尔福企业高标准的要求使他们的水平原本就高出别人一截。</p>
<p>    这直接导致的结果是马尔福旗下的产业几乎个个都是市场的龙头，越多人推崇马尔福家族的同时，原本厌恶他们的人愈发厌恶他们起来。</p>
<p>    已经成为魔法法律执行司司长的赫敏就隔三差五收到有人举报马尔福家族的信件，为此她也三令五申哈利不要做的这么明显，这样不可能达到他预期的目的。</p>
<p>    但事已至此，也无法挽回了。</p>
<p>    *</p>
<p>    哈利知道德拉科一直想往外发现马尔福的产业，所以他为他争取国际魔法合作司司长的职位，但又一次被驳回。原因是德拉科需要从职员开始做起，起码有五年的资历之后才能成为司长。</p>
<p>    此时距离他第一次为德拉科提出的那份提案已经过去了五年，再来一个五年，即使只是挂个名，德拉科也没有时间来完成那个职位需要处理的琐事。</p>
<p>    哈利知道德拉科每天都要忙到多晚，他早已正式接过家主的责任，越来越庞大的家族企业占据了他生活的绝大多数时间。</p>
<p>    哈利开通了连接马尔福庄园的壁炉通道，纳西莎有时会到他的家来，也就是布莱克旧宅。由于小天狼星已经去世，他名下的所有财产都被转移到教子哈利的名下。有时纳西莎也会邀请哈利去马尔福庄园小住一段时间。</p>
<p>    当然这一切都被隐瞒的很好。</p>
<p>    “德拉科，那个职位……”</p>
<p>    德拉科面色不改的瞥了犹犹豫豫的哈利一眼，然后继续浏览自己的文件。他不是那个初出茅庐的青年了，五年让他摸透了魔法部那群人。</p>
<p>    “我早就猜到那些老狐狸的计划了，你先帮我挂个名在那里吧。”</p>
<p>    “哦……好。”哈利反而松了一口气，他其实一直没想好怎么和德拉科解释。德拉科已经帮他坐上了魔法部部长的位置，但他让马尔福重回荣耀的承诺始终没有实现。他也想帮德拉科，但身为部长，他更需要守规矩，底下有千万只眼睛正盯着他。</p>
<p>    两人相处起来十分随意，哈利在书房的沙发坐下，随手从书架上拿出一本书看，德拉科则继续处理手头的文件。</p>
<p>    突然，德拉科的手一顿，等他回过神的时候自己签名的末尾已经画上了三个重叠的圆圈。</p>
<p>    他眯起眼睛，三个吗？</p>
<p>    德拉科轻轻掀开眼帘偷瞄了正在看书的哈利一眼，他以前很难想象毛毛躁躁的波特能安静下来，但现在真的看到了，反而开始怀念以前那个冲动的格兰芬多了。他扫了眼桌面上的台历，离毕业已经过去了六年，离与哈利第一次见面过去了十三年，这个人一晃参与了自己十三年的生命。</p>
<p>    重新拿出一张纸，德拉科考虑了一小会儿，还是决定着手准备另一份计划。</p>
<p>    *</p>
<p>    哈利最近一直在想能缩短德拉科挂名时长的办法，比如做了什么事得到褒奖和升职。</p>
<p>    没等他想出具体可行的主意，另一个消息砸中了他，令他一时慌了手脚。</p>
<p>    他几乎是冲到德拉科办公的书房，这是十分失礼的举动，一路上害得没能拦住他的家养小精灵们集体疯狂撞墙。</p>
<p>    “德拉科，你要和小格林格拉斯订婚？为什么你都没有告诉过我？”</p>
<p>    德拉科不悦的看着这个闯进自己书房的人，本来他习惯性想嘲讽对方几句，话到嘴边，哈利的表情让德拉科想起了二年级两人在魁地奇争夺金色飞贼的时光，记忆又让他软化了自己的棱角。</p>
<p>    “我和阿斯托利亚订婚是刚刚决定的，正准备告诉你。”说着，他举起了手里那封有着繁复花纹的信封，哈利波特的名字被金色的龙血墨水写在正中央。</p>
<p>    “可是……我是说……你们……”哈利也不知道自己想说什么，他手忙脚乱的想表达自己心里的感受，但始终找不到一句合适的话。</p>
<p>    德拉科放下手里的信封，他一句话没说，就是静静的抬头看着哈利，他也在等哈利说出什么话。</p>
<p>    “抱歉。”</p>
<p>     最后，哈利只是留下一句话就落荒而逃。再次沉寂下来的书房传出一声嗤笑，像是在嘲笑哈利狼狈的姿态，也像是在嘲讽自己幼稚的期待。</p>
<p>    第二年，德拉科和阿斯托利亚正式结婚，戏剧性的是之前一直没传出任何恋爱绯闻的哈利波特同日同地也举办了婚礼，他结婚的对象不出所料果然是金妮。</p>
<p>    所以之前分手的风波都是假的？无论如何，他们最终在一起了，大家还是纷纷祝福他们。</p>
<p>     大部分人原以为德拉科不会同意哈利与他们共用一个结婚场地，纯血家族有自己的规矩，他们虽然比不得以前，但仍会坚持传统。没想到最后德拉科同意了哈利的请求，主人答应了，身为客人自然不会驳了对方面子，更何况一位还是魔法部部长。</p>
<p>    他们再次向所有人证明了两人的友谊。</p>
<p>    《预言家日报》得到了现场拍摄的机会，两位新郎站在中间，新娘一左一右，两双璧人一时占尽报刊杂志的风头。</p>
<p>    第三年阿斯托利亚确定怀上了孩子，同年十一月生下了一个男孩，卢修斯为他取名为斯科皮，斯科皮•马尔福。德拉科让哈利当了教父，潘西当了教母。生完孩子之后，阿斯托利亚的身体一直不怎么好，第五年的时候不幸去世了。同年，德拉科成为了国际魔法合作司司长，那些以他马首是瞻的人逐步开始崭露头角。</p>
<p>    有了德拉科在魔法部的忙碌，哈利清闲了不少。堆积的事件早几年处理完了，现在在魔法部担任要职的几乎都是他手下的人，在内有赫敏和德拉科替他处理事情，在外很少发生什么大的争斗，傲罗出动的次数也屈指可数。</p>
<p>    魔法界真的进入了修养生息的阶段。</p>
<p>    所以清闲的哈利接下了照顾斯科皮的任务。</p>
<p>    卢修斯平时负责斯科皮的学习，就像他曾要求德拉科那样要求斯科皮做到极佳。哈利特别心疼斯科皮小小年纪就要学那么多东西，所以他会偷偷摸摸帮斯科皮分担一些作业，但每次无一例外都被卢修斯发现。在多次警告无效之后，考虑到波特家族的厚脸皮程度，卢修斯最后一次警告他“再教坏斯科皮偷懒就不允许他来看斯科皮了”，哈利这才消停下来。</p>
<p>    纳西莎负责教导斯科皮礼仪，连带着哈利也一起被她纠正，德拉科有时回家还能看到两人坐在餐桌前手脚僵硬的使用刀叉吃晚餐。</p>
<p>    除了这些时间，剩下玩耍的时间斯科皮都归哈利管。原谅他们两个老人家没有那么多精力陪一个永远不知道累的孩子。</p>
<p>    哈利陪斯科皮玩迷你魁地奇，玩马尔福庄园版的捉迷藏，玩几个无伤大雅的自创小魔法。不得不说，斯科皮和哈利十分合拍，常常闹得家养小精灵们追着他们跑。</p>
<p>    再后来，金妮和哈利离婚了，德拉科知道以后没说什么，只是将斯科皮扔给哈利，拜托他照顾一周。</p>
<p>    有人说小孩子是天使，有人说小孩子是魔鬼。</p>
<p>    德拉科现在非常后悔自己当时心一软就将斯科皮交给了哈利，现在回家的真的是他的斯科皮小天使吗？分明是个小恶魔！</p>
<p>    幸好卢修斯和纳西莎还治得了他，不然他岂不是要爬到自己头上作威作福了？</p>
<p>    其实现在已经爬到自己头上了……</p>
<p>    德拉科和当年的卢修斯越来越像了——同样青年生子，对孩子的宠爱总是大过教育，能真正陪他的时间又少之又少。</p>
<p>    等德拉科终于有空来找斯科皮的时候，他已经睡着了，而哈利也趴在他的床沿睡着了。</p>
<p>    “哈利？哈利？别在这里睡，回你的房间去。”德拉科轻轻的推了推哈利，想将他喊起来，马尔福可没有让客人睡在地上的规矩。但哈利显然睡得很沉，他只是推开了德拉科放在他肩膀上的手，眼睛始终紧闭着，嘴里嘟囔着什么，头换了个方向想继续睡。</p>
<p>    德拉科被他的行为逗笑了，暂时打消了叫醒他的想法。</p>
<p>    为他施了个保暖咒以后，德拉科凑到他的耳边说了句一直想对哈利说的话。</p>
<p>    “谢谢你，哈利。”</p>
<p>    没等他离开，就听到哈利嘟嘟囔囔的回答。</p>
<p>    “我答应过你的……”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>解释下关于德拉科和阿斯托里亚的婚姻，属于资本和资本的联合，两人背后的家族都有一定的追随者，当资本足够动摇魔法界的时候，魔法部的人也不敢再给德拉科下绊子了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>